Night Of Greed
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Aizen and Gin have erased Rukia's memory. Now how well the enjoy the innocent and loving Kuchiki? Threesome, and slightly dark. Requested by Sakura of Darkness.


**Author's Note: Hey chikas! *waves mexican flag with a beer in her hand* We're having a little party at my house and I got away from the maniacs from my house to write this fic for Sakura of Darkness! Now I hope everyone enjoys and please review!**

**Warning: Threesome. Kinda dark but not really.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own that is Bleach related are my Gin and Aizen plushie, a shirt, and the first two volumes of the manga.**

She appeared before them, the blood of her commrades tainting her pale flawless skin. Her zanpuktou covered in the blood as well and blood dripping to the cold floor from her hand. Her huge violet eyes seemed dazed for a few moments before they came huge with realization at what she had just done. A smooth chuckle broke the silence and Rukia looked over to see the ones that captivated her walking to her. Smiles on their face as they stepped in the blood of the damned, a warm hand cupped her face and soft lips touched her forehead gently before pulling away.

"You've done well, Rukia. Our Rukia." The warm voice said, a pale hand went to Rukia's hand and pulled it gently to the owner's lips.

"Ya did great. Now we can be togetha', Rukia. Just the three of us." The teasing voice said, Rukia shivered before fainting.

"She is powerless against my Kyoka Suigestu. She single handedly killed her friends without a second thought. Now she is ours, Gin." The voic said, his soft brown eyes looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Ya made her love us, right? I don't mind some fightin' but it'd be a pain ta hafta deal wit' it all the time, Lord Aizen." Gin said, his hand brushing off the stubborn bang from her face.

"Yes, Gin, I am no fool so do not mistake me for one. Now, let us place Rukia in a room. She must rest before we indulge ourselves." Aizen said, walking out of the room.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open when she felt a warm hand run up her thigh, her mind was a blank as she turned onto her back to see warm brown eyes looking down at her. She didn't know who this man was or who she was but a warm feeling began to grow in her heart and a smile apeared on her face. He smiled back at her and lowered his head to kiss her plump lips gently, he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands.

"Rukia, I'm glad to see that you are awake." Aizen said, smirking when a confused look appeared on her face.

"Rukia? Is that me?" She spoke shyly, Aizen chuckled as he nodded.

"Yes, do you remember anything?" Aizen said, Rukia thought for a few moments before shaking her head.

"That's a shame. I should introduce myself; I am Sosuke Aizen." Aizen said, giving the short woman some space to sit up.

"Aizen?" Rukia whispered, he nodded and turned his head to the side.

"Introduce yourself." Aizen said, Gin snickered as he stepped out from the dark corner and walked over to the bed. Rukia looked over at the man and her eyes fluttered in surprise before she smiled at the man. At first she felt uneasy but a sudden rush of the same warm emotion she felt when she saw Aizen made her feel something for the paler man. His grin hypnotized her and his hand felt warm though they seemed unusually pale.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru. Ya look lovely, Rukia." Gin said, Rukia blushed and notice both men were shirtless. Her blush deepening when she saw that she only wore a silky wine red dress that went to her thigh and revealed some of her breast. Rukia looked down at her lap and held herself in embarresment, she felt movement beside her and looked shyly to see Gin by her side.

"Ya know ya don't hafta hide anythin' from us, Rukia. Ya ours now." Gin said, his arms circling around her waist and pulling him closer to her.

"He is correct. You belong to us now, my sweet innocent Rukia." Aizen said, sitting next to Rukia and hugging her from the side.

Rukia blush faded as the words echoed in her mind, her eyes looking dazed once again as the bodies of both men pinned her hands to the side. Her body relaxed and her heart beat slowed as she felt warm kisses on either side of her neck, a warm tongue lapped at the hollow of her neck and purred against the addicting taste of her flesh. A angelic moan escpaed her lips and her head rolled back as hands trailed down her body, warmth began to appear in between her legs and her body began to shiver in excitment as she was laid on her back.

"Let meh have some fun wit' her, Lord Aizen. I've been wantin' ta do this since Byakuya adopted her." Gin said, licking his lips at the scene of a flushed Rukia laying on her back.

"Very well but do not waste time." Aizen said, laying on his side with his hand supporting his head.

Gin's grin grew as he crawled on top of Rukia, his lips going to her soft shoulders and his tongue slipping out from his lips at times that cause Rukia to gasp in pleasure. She arched her back as Gin dropped the slim straps of the dress and began to grind his arousal against her. A sweet mewl came from her and it caused Gin to growl lowly, his hand cupping her right breast as his tongue licked at the hard pink bud of her other nipple. Rukia's hands went to Gin's hair and held on as pleasure began to build up in her body. Gin spun his tongue before nipping gently on the bud, chuckling softly when he heard his name moan quietly by the woman below him.

"Rukia, ya skin taste good but I bet ya taste better from somewhere else." Gin said, his hands pulling Rukia's higher up to reveal soft lacey black panties.

All the while, Aizen watched on, his hand going down to his growing member and storking it gently as Gin left a trail of kisses down Rukia's stomach. Rukia subconciously tensed when she felt the clothing cover her womanhood being pulled off but relaxed when her head was turned to meet with Aizen's warm eyes. His eyes kept her from staring away from his intense gaze and she gasped as Ichimaru's tongue began to move inside her. Her breathing got heavier as pressure began to build in her gut, her moans growing louder as Gin licked and sucked at her to get more juices flowing.

"Ah...Oh Gin!"

She arched her back and shut her eyes tightly as her climax began to send pure pleasure through her veins. Gin sucked up all her jucies and moaned at the taste, he gave her lips on last lick before sitting up and looking at his work. He licked the corner of his lips from any remaning fluid and kissed her passionately, Rukia whimpered and wrapped her hands around his neck. She could taste herself from the kiss and it made her become even more turned on then she already was.

"Move away, Gin." Aizen commanded, Gin pulled away from the kiss and switched spots with Aizen.

Rukia opened her heavy lidded eyes to see Gin's blue eyes were now replaced with soft brown ones. Aizen kissed her lips gently before snaking his tongue into her mouth, moaning lightly as he began to suck on her tongue sweetly. Rukia placed her hands on his lean shoulders and held on as Aizen gripped her hips and rocked against her gently. She pulled away and gasped in pleasure from the feeling of his body pressing aginast hers. Aizen slowly began to sit up on his knees and pulled Rukia up along with him, his grip remand on her hips before taking hold of her wrist and pulling them down to his buldge. Rukia's eyes widen at the large piece of meat in her hands and looked up at Aizen with curiosity.

"Your hands feel so warm but I want your mouth here instead of your hands." Aizen said, Rukia nodded her head slowly as she got on her knees.

Aizen smirked as he lowered his pants to reveal his enlarged and pulsing member, Rukia gasped at the size and looked back up at Aizen with confusion. Aizen merely gestured her forward and looked over at Gin who was now fully nude and storking his own member swiftly. His mouth watering at the erotic sight in front of him and his hand going a bit faster when Rukia's soft pink tongue gave a testing lick at Aizen's head. Aizen moan softly and threw his head back as Rukia engulfed his first few inches, Rukia found the taste bitter and strange but continued as she grabbed the base of his arousal. Slowly moving her head and sucking him gently as her hands kept her own body up, she felt herself getting wet again and one of her hands went to her mound to get some relief.

Gin saw this and chuckled as he went over to her and grabbed her hips making her gasp as well as Aizen. Aizen shoot him a questionable look before nodding and moaning louder then before when Rukia purred gently. She glanced behind her and moaned when she felt Gin poking at her moist entrance with his own member, his grin still in place and his eyes fully open so he could see every emotion on Rukia's face. He pushed forward and grunted lustfully at Rukia's tightness and let out a chilling moan when he was fully inside her.

"Fuck Rukia, ya feel so good!" Gin exclaimed, laughing in pure joy and pleasure.

Rukia whimpered softly but continued her work on Aizen, her sucking getting rougher and her head now bobbing in time with Gin's thrust. Aizen grunted and gripped Rukia's shoulder now that she was deep throating him, forcing his eyes to stay open to take in everything going on. Rukia whimpers turned to muffled moans and she would move her hips to meet up with Gin's now frantic thrust. Her moans would send vibrations down Aizen's meat and that was causing him to go over the ledge, his own words of encouragement giving Rukia a sense of joy for pleasing both men that she loved dearly.

"Rukia...Oh, Rukia...I love you...Yes..." Aizen panted, his hips rocking back and forth.

Gin grip on Rukia tighten when he felt his balls tighten, his thrust becoming sloppy and his grunts now becoming a mixture of animalistic moans and groans. Gin looked over at Aizen and locked eyes with him as both of their climaz envolped them, both spilling into Rukia without a second thought. Rukia cliamxed soon and let out an actual moan now that her mouth was rid of Aizen, Gin lowered his lips to her exposed her and softly whispered;

"I love ya, Rukia."

Both men sat the tired woman up and held her in an embrace as their hearts slowed down slowly.

**I feel so weird actually writing down 'I love you' in my fics. I usually never write that kind of stuff but oh well. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
